Can I Live?
by wisperinglilies
Summary: Oneshot.Ginny tells Draco she's pregnant and in the height of his shock he tells her to get rid of it.what's her final decision though? Read it and tell me what you think.T for Adult situations.


A/N- I own no characters J.K. Rowling owns. This fic is based loosely and inspired from the song Can I Live by Nick Cannon, really good song.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny called out in a soft voice.

"Yes, what is it child? Is there something wrong?" asked the plump nurse in a worried voice, coming out of her office.

"Is there any way that-"Ginny paused, trying to gather her composure, " Can I get an abortion?" she whispered to the nurse.

A look of pure shock spread across the nurses' face as these words came out of Ginny's mouth, "What? Are you sure? Just earlier when you found out you seemed so happy, what happened to make you want to take such drastic measures?" The nurse looked at Ginny expectantly, but Ginny couldn't possibly tell her what had happened, she would be so disappointed...

* * *

"Draco, I'm pregnant," Ginny said, holding desperately to her control, while sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation of what he would say. 

He sat in the same position for a good five minutes before he turned to her, "Get rid of it," was all he said, before he got up off the desk he was sitting on and walking out of the room.

Ginny sat there, still as can be, mind not quite grasping what he had just said. How could he say that? He said he loved her, so how could he say that he didn't want the baby that was the result of that love? Ginny didn't know what to do. She couldn't take care of the baby by herself, and she certainly couldn't ask her family for help. She was a sixteen year old girl, pregnant with a baby that was unwanted by its father.

Ginny put her hand on her stomach as this thought entered her head, because of it, she had probably just lost the love of her life. Anger flooded her veins at this thought, she had to get rid of this-this thing. Maybe if she did then Draco would take her back, she needed Draco, she couldn't live without him.

* * *

"I just- I can't do it Madame Pomfrey, I just can't take care of a baby at this age, I'm not ready," Ginny said, tears spreading down her face as these lies came out of her mouth. 

"Are you sure you want to do that though Ginny, I mean there are so many other options you could take. By doing this you are taking the life of your unborn child and ensuring that they will never have the chance to experience any of the things in life that you have been able to experience. You're ensuring that this life that is the result of such a beautiful act will never even get to see the light of day," Madame Pomfrey had a look of disbelief on her face as she said this. She just couldn't understand how anyone could do that to another human being.

"I need to do this, I just can't go through with it, with having this baby," Ginny said as the tears began to fall faster and harder.

"As long as you're sure." Ginny could hear the disappointment in the older woman's voice, but she just didn't understand, she couldn't go through with this on her own, she wasn't strong enough.

"Now, I'm going to need you to fill out these papers before I can actually do the procedure. Since we haven't come up with a magical way to do this, we're going to have to do it the muggle way, so we'll do it tomorrow morning. Fortunately, though, we can use magic to help with the healing afterwards. Fill out the paperwork and sit bring it to me in my office. When you're finished with that, I want you to put on one of the hospital gowns and have a good nights sleep on one of the beds." With that Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office and finished her work.

That night Ginny had a dream, and in that dream there was a little boy. He had strawberry blonde hair with rosey cheeks and the cutest array of freckles you have ever seen on a child. He was a small child, looking to be about the age of three, and he was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a green shirt

He was playing in a garden and when she looked, Ginny saw an older red-head woman sitting with him, playing with his muggle toy cars. They were making the cars crash into each other and laughing the whole time, then, suddenly, the woman over shot it and hit his hand with the car, causing a thin red scratch to appear on it.

The little boy began to cry and the woman quickly scooped him up into her arms to comfort him. She gently lifted his finger up to her lips and kissed it, then looked into the little boy's eyes and wiped a tear away.

"It's okay my little savior. Mommy's here to make it feel all better," the woman said, then it all faded away as Ginny was shaken awake by Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you ready child, it's time to go."

Ginny gave a slight nod, still slightly shaken by her dream, then felt the bed being pushed back to the private end of the Hospital Wing. She lay there, completely still as the nurse began the preliminary examinations, thinking about the dream she had just had. Was that her son? If so, was that woman her?

That was the first time Ginny really thought about what life would be like after this. Would anything really change if she had the baby, would Draco take her back if she got rid of the baby? What if he didn't, what would she do then? She would have given up the only piece of him she had left, trying to get him back, only to loose all of him. And besides, if Draco really loved her, wouldn't he come back to her regardless of whether she had him or not?

That brought her back to her dream. She was having a boy, a beautiful baby boy. How could she give that up? He had looked so blissfully innocent in her dream, and she had called him her little savior, didn't that mean that in order for her to be set free she had to have him.

"Are you ready to start?" Madame Pomfrey asked, shocking her out of her thoughts. Ginny sat there for a moment, asking herself the same question, was she ready and willing to give up everything for this baby, or was she going to take the cowards way out, "Ginny, are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked again, her eyebrows knitting together.

Ginny looked up at the older woman, placing a hand on her stomach where her growing son was. "I can't do this," Ginny jumped up off the bed and ran out of the hospital wing down to the lake. There Ginny plopped down on the grass, pulling the hospital gown tightly around her as tears began to run their course down her cheeks.

She felt someone sit down next to her and pull her into their arms, "Ginny, I'm so sorry," Draco whispered softly into her hair, "I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Ginny, I shouldn't have said that, I was just in shock, can you ever forgive me?"

"I almost did it Draco, I almost got rid of him becuase I thought you wouldn't love me anymore if I had him," Ginny sobbed into his shirt.

She felt wetness hit her head as Draco began to cry as well, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm so glad you didn't. I'm so sorry Ginny, so sorry."

Ginny looked up at his face, "I had a dream Draco, I saw him. I was there with him and we were sitting in a garden playing. He was so adorable Draco, I just couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it."

Draco pulled her closer, "It's okay Ginny. I'm here, our son's here, and we can be a family. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize my mistake Ginny, I'm so sorry."

Ginny turned to Draco and gently whispered, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Ginny," he said before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. He then leaned in close to her stomach, "I love you too, and I'm so sorry."


End file.
